Link aggregation group (LAG) technology is a kind of technology to provide a network path redundancy. The LAG technology treats plural physical lines as a virtual single line, thereby enhancing fault tolerance and realizing a wider bandwidth.
Configuration of a LAG (hereinafter referred to as LAG configuration) is complex. It is a troublesome task to manually perform a LAG configuration of each of the network devices on a network with consistency. A recent trend for a larger scale data center network and a virtualization of switches has accompanied a LAG configuration that extends across plural switches. LAG configuration is thus becoming increasingly complex.
The Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No 2012-114644 discloses a technology by which a LAG configuration may be automatically performed for plural network repeaters. However, this technology assumes that a new function is introduced to both of a target network repeater and a network repeater coupled to the target network repeater.